Videodiscovery proposes to construct a multi-purpose digital library to support the teaching of neuroscience and neurophysiology. The library will consist of thousands of annotated graphics, photos, and video clips, together with a set of database tools that allow the user to search multiple databases, select and sequence images, and incorporate their own graphics into the system. Presentation templates and lesson plans will make the collection easily accessible to practicing professionals, researchers, students, and the general public. During Phase I, technical issues, such as protection of copyright and optimization for web delivery, will be resolved using a prototype database. During Phase II, a full scale digital library will be developed. The Neuroscience Digital Library will be distributed by subscription basis on the Internet or by Internet/CD-ROM hybrid. Increased public understanding of neuroscience will lead to more informed decision making with respect to drug abuse, prevention, and mental illness. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The Neuroscience Digital Library will be distributed as part of a larger Videodiscovery Science Library on a subscription basis. The technology will enable existing collections to interface with other digital library initiatives worldwide.